


Mistletoe

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: On the way home for Christmas Mikey is determined to get into the festive spirit by using mistletoe to get kisses from his band.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> This idea entered my head about a week or so ago and so I decided to do it once I finished my bandom holidays fic. Thanks turps for being so nice! (Worm wasn’t originally gonna be in this but he deserves love and Mikey kisses too)

It was the last time the whole band would be together before Christmas. Sure they’d probably hang out over the holidays but not all together like this. Currently they were on their tour bus, heading back towards New Jersey. 

Mikey looked at himself in the mirror of the small bus toilet, smiling slightly as he pushed his glasses up his nose. In his left pocket was a small piece of mistletoe. It was plastic of course, but it would do for his purposes. Mikeyway was a man with a mission. By the end of the day he was going to kiss his band.

***

Mikey hadn’t got a particular order in mind when it came to kissing his band mates, he only knew which one he’d do last. As a result his method was to kiss them in order of who he could get alone first. The first was Bob, when they stopped for gas. Everyone else piled out, either wanting to smoke or check the store for snacks. “Hey Bob, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure Mikey, what is it?” Bob asked as he turned to face him, a smile on his lips. Mikey reached into his pocket and pulled out the mistletoe, holding it above his head. Bob looked confused for a moment, blinking before their eyes met again. “You want me to kiss you?”

“Uh huh.” Mikey replied with a nod.

Bob’s cheeks flushed and Mikey briefly wondered if he’d kissed another guy before. He knew he’d be a tech with The Used so he suspected that he had kissed one of them, if not more. Bob took a breath, then leaned in and their lips met. He wasn’t like Mikey had expected, he was a little unsure and gentle. His stubble brushed against Mikey’s face which was a little strange as most of the guys he kissed before didn’t have any. Mikey parted his lips slightly, his tongue darting out against Bob’s lips, which parted on instinct.

Mikey wondered then if Bob was a bottom, if despite appearances, he needed someone to take control. He made a mental note to ask him sometime. Mikey gently licked at Bob’s tongue, then pulled back with a smile. “Thanks Bob.” He smiled, pocketing the mistletoe and stroking the other man’s chest. “Are you gonna come outside?”

“Er... gimme a minute would you?”

Mikey grinned and nodded, heading out to leave him alone. He suspected he knew exactly what he was going to do. Mikey adjusted himself, then left the bus into the cool December air

***

He found Frank leaning up against the wall at the side of the gas station, a cigarette between his lips. Mikey smiled, knowing that this would be a perfect chance to get his second kiss. “Hey Mikey, fancy a smoke?” Frank asked when he saw him, waving him closer. Mikey noticed the crushed remains of one beside his feet, so he guessed that Gerard had already had one and gone inside to escape the cold.

“No, I’ll take something else though.” Frank quirked an eyebrow, clearly curious as Mikey came closer to him, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the mistletoe. As soon as Frank saw it he smirked, taking a last drag from his cigarette before dropping it to the floor, crushing it under his shoe. Mikey swallowed at the thought that suddenly came, unbidden into his head. Instead he held the mistletoe up above his head once he was standing before him.

“Ok then Mikeyway.” Frank grinned and leaned in, kissing him. He was the polar opposite of Bob, his kisses matching his onstage presence. It was fierce and hungry and desperate. His tongue slipped between Mikey’s lips, exploring his mouth as he pushed him against the brick wall that he’d been leaning against moments before. He tasted of smoke, of course, but that made Mikey moan into his mouth. He was handsy too, his hands running along Mikey’s sides and cupping his ass. Mikey purred into his mouth, his free hand running along the inked skin of Frank’s arm.

After a few moments Frank pulled back, his lips wet and he smiled. “Mmm always good to kiss you Mikeyway.” He grinned, patting Mikey on the shoulder, moving towards the front of the store, leaving Mikey breathless. “Hey Worm! Mikey’s handing out kisses if you want one!”

Mikey looked over, smiling as he saw their security guard. They’d parted ways with Adrian and the rest of their crew after the last gig they did, but Worm had stayed with them. The bus passed where some of his family lived so it was easier for him to hitch a ride, not that any of them minded.

Worm was a big dude which made him look pretty imposing, which was useful for his job. Mikey smiled at him, his mistletoe still in hand over his head. “Would you like one? Tis the season after all.”

“Are you sure?” Worm asked as he stepped closer to him. He looked flushed and Mikey couldn’t help but smile, knowing he’d caught them doing worse than kissing.

Mikey leaned into him, his slim frame pressing against Worm’s soft belly. He kissed him, soft and gentle, unsure if Worm had ever kissed another guy before. Worm responded, seemingly content to let Mikey take the lead and not wanting to push him. Mikey stroked Worm’s sides lightly, smiling against his lips.

“Good?” He whispered when he pulled back, smiling.

“Ye... yeah.” Worm smiled back,nodding slightly. “Thanks Mikey.”

Mikey gave him another quick kiss. “Come on, let’s make sure Frank isn’t buying the store out of snacks.”

***

A few hours later, Mikey looked up from the tv as Frank popped in one of their DVDs, though Mikey hadn’t seen which he’d picked. “I’m gonna grab a beer anyone else want one?” Mikey smiled at the sound of Ray’s voice and saw an opportunity. There were sounds of affirmation from the rest of his bandmates.

“Yeah, I’ll come with you and help.” Mikey rose from his seat, following Ray as he went towards the bus’s kitchen area. 

Ray stopped in front of the fridge, turning to look at him. “So, from what I hear you’ve been dishing out free kisses.” Mikey blushed a little, wondering how he’d heard about it. Had Frank blabbed, or had he saw them? Ray stepped closer, pressing his body against him. “Are you still doing it?”

Mikey nodded, getting out the mistletoe again. He had a feeling that Ray would kiss him without it, but he felt the need to do it anyway. He held it just like he had for the others and Ray’s plump lips curled into a smile. He kissed him, pressing Mikey back against the counter. Mikey loved kissing Ray, his lips just felt so nice against his own. He parted his own lips, just a little and Ray did the same, his tongue darting out and brushing against Mikey’s lips.

Ray’s kiss was gentle, but also urgent too and Mikey couldn’t help but part his lips to admit his talented tongue. Mikey couldn’t help but think about what else that tongue could do, where else it could go. He groaned against him, his eyes lidding and he felt Ray pressed against him. He could feel the bulge of his erection press up against his thigh.

They parted, panting softly, Mikey’s eyelids fluttering as he looked back at Ray. “Fuck Mikey.... I’ll give you a call after Christmas is over.” Mikey smiled, knowing exactly what that meant.

He nodded, licking his lips, which still tasted of Ray. “I’d like that.”

“Merry Christmas Mikey.” Ray smiled, kissing his cheek and parting from them, opening the fridge door and grabbing some beers to take back to the guys.

***

Everyone else was asleep, or at least in their bunks with their curtains closed, leaving just Mikey and his brother in the back of the bus. The tv was on, it’s sound as low as they could make it while still being able to hear the audio, not that they were really listening. It was some b-movie horror, which they had lost interest in soon after the first person got killed in an unconvincing fashion.

It was the start of an ad break when Mikey reaches into his jeans, pulling out the now familiar bunch of mistletoe. Gerard smiled, an eyebrow raised. “You know Mikeyway, you don’t need that as an excuse to kiss me.”

“I know.” Mikey returned his smile, but still held the mistletoe aloft. “But humour me.” He leaned in and kissed his big brother. He was always the one to initiate these things, ever since their first kiss all those years ago. He knew Gerard didn’t want to take advantage of him, wanted it to always be his choice to do this. Mikey loves that, loved how much his big brother cared for him.

Gerard melted into the kiss, threading his fingers through Mikey’s hair, his lips parting so that his brother’s tongue could slip inside. Mikey hummed, his own fingers stroking along Gerard’s sides. He wished sometimes that they could be open about their relationship, that everyone could know that they were lovers as well as brothers. He knew it wouldn’t happen though, that they would have to have trysts in secret places, behind closed doors. It was likely, one day, that it would all become too much, that they would part to firm relationships with someone else.

Mikey shook some thoughts out of his head. That time was far off, now he had Gerard’s lips against his own, kissing him with all the passion and need he had. Mikey gasped against him as his fingers tugged on his hair, their tongues lapping at one another gently.

Gerard was the one that pulled back, just a little, to pant breathlessly against him. “Mikey...” Mikey reaches between them, nimble fingers working on Gerard’s fly. He needed it, needed to touch him at least. Gerard let out a soft groan, parting his thighs as Mikey tugged his boxers down to reveal his erection. The mistletoe was cast aside, unnecessary now. Mikey wanted to lean down, to take it between his lips and suck him until he came. Gerard gripped his hair tight, shaking his head. “No Mikey, just your hand.”

Mikey looked at him, nodding and wrapping his fingers around him. Mikey knew he was weary about people finding out about them, even though now they were among friends. Mikey started to stroke his dick steadily, loving how it felt in his hand. “So... who was the best kisser?” Gerard asked, his voice hitching as he reached over, undoing Mikey’s jeans.

It was a tricky question, they were all good kissers, each different but good in their own way. “Other than you...” Mikey replied, gasping as Gerard pulled out his dick. “Ray. His lips are so soft, so good...”

Gerard let out a low groan, nodding slightly. “Yeah, those lips of his are made for kissing and...” Gerard thrust his hips up against Mikey’s hand. “Other things.”

A soft moan left Mikey’s lips, knowing exactly what those other things that his brother implied were. Gerard grasped his cock, stroking him as best he could. It was slightly awkward due to their position and it not being Gerard’s dominant hand. “He’s going to invite me over after Christmas.” Mikey wet his lips, moving his hand faster. 

Gerard groaned, nodding slightly. “You’ll have to tell me all about it.” Their relationship was open by necessity and they had both been with other guys before. They would always share with one another what had happened when they were alone. They’d have to have a threesome again.

“Of course.” Mikey nodded, leaning in and kissing him again. It was a quick kiss, his tongue tracing his lips but not dipping inside. His hand pumped Gerard steadily until he felt Gerard jerk up, cumming over his tee. Mikey pulled back, smiling at the sight. He dragged his fingers through his brother’s load, taking over jerking himself off. The slickness of his brother’s cum against him made him let out a soft groan.

Gerard leaned in and whispered in his ear, his voice soft and breathless. “Bet you gave the all boners, bet they’ve all jerked themselves off wishing it was you doing it. You’re so sexy Mikey. So pretty. You could have anyone you wanted, I’m so lucky you chose me.” Mikey groaned, his sharp hips thrusting upward, Gerard’s words taking him over the edge.

Mikey panted softly, leaning back against the seat. “Thanks Gee...” He smiled at him, licking his fingers clean. Gerard tucked his dick away, reaching over and dragging his fingers through Mikey’s load, bringing them to his lips.

“You’re welcome Mikeyway. You taste so good.” He whispered that last part and they kissed again, soft and gentle. “Merry Christmas Mikey.”

“Merry Christmas Gee.” Mikey smiled and, once he had zipped up too, he cuddled up against him, content.


End file.
